


love worships

by redwolves



Series: the sea seizes [4]
Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, Established Relationship, M/M, Minor Injuries, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-09 11:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20852681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redwolves/pseuds/redwolves
Summary: His body is a god, in need of devotion.





	love worships

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [a lovely drawing](https://zenodraws.tumblr.com/post/187992093835/i-mean-lets-be-honest-we-all-want-to-know-how) of vasco's full body tattoos by an amazingly talented artist! 
> 
> will i ever write vasco as a top??? probably not.......... but he can be a power bottom

The wound runs through Vasco’s tattoo, ink severed below his ribs where his heart beats. His eyes follow the blood welling up and sliding down as if to trace over the lines running across his abdomen, a stroke of color painted across the black of it as it slips beneath the edge of his trousers.

A hand circling around his waist from behind him scoops it up with a wet cloth, gathering the red on the fabric, presses it against the wound and holds it there. Pain blooms where his tattoo was cut, pricking into him, a shallow reminder of his carelessness as his coat and his shirt lie torn by his feet on the bedroom floor.

Vasco rests his palm over Tristan’s hand, his body against Vasco’s back radiating heat onto his bare skin like a hearth, always a home to him.

“You had me worried.”

A murmur against his neck, Tristan’s lips skimming over his pulse and kissing it as if to catch the heartbeat in his mouth. His other arm wraps around Vasco, hand on his chest holding him steady, holding him still.

Vasco turns his head, the tip of his nose brushing against Tristan’s in a wordless apology, kisses the corner of his mouth as Tristan removes the bloodied cloth to drop it in the bowl on the table nearby.

He bandages Vasco’s wound with care while Vasco noses gently against his cheek, reaches up with a hand to cart his fingers into Tristan’s thick curls. When Tristan ties the bandage off Vasco turns around in his arms to face him, both his hands in Tristan’s hair now.

“Will you kiss it better for me?”

Tristan gently grips Vasco’s chin, the affection in his eyes warming Vasco from the inside out as the soft pad of his thumb follows the curve of Vasco’s lower lip.

“Always.”

Kisses on the ends of his brows, following the lines on his temples down to where they curve on his cheeks, waves down to his jawline, round shapes on his chin and Vasco tilts his head back as Tristan follows the tattoos down to his neck.

He traces the lines along Vasco's throat with with the tip of his tongue, lips sucking on the small circles dotted below Vasco's collarbone, kisses mapping out the surface of Vasco's skin and brushing over his pecs, down to where the mouth finds one of Vasco’s nipples. Tristan's tongue curves around the edge of it, where the tattoos end and the pink skin begins, ever so sensitive as Vasco’s eyes flutter shut at the wet warmth swirling around the nub, a graze of teeth to the skin making his spine stiffen.

He clings to Tristan’s shoulders as some of Tristan’s fingers keep busy with Vasco’s other nipple, thumb rubbing gently compared to the almost rough suck of lips that draws a groan out of Vasco’s throat, a snarl through his teeth.

As if sensing his desire Tristan breaks away with wet, reddened lips to sink to his knees, a believer with a kiss of supplication pressed to Vasco’s stomach, right below his belly button cupped by thin black lines. The belt is undone, the button popped open, Tristan’s teeth around the edge of the trousers pulling them down until they drop past Vasco’s thighs, pooling around his ankles on the floor until he kicks them aside.

Vasco snakes his fingers into Tristan’s curls, grips them tight—a gift for his worship—as he tilts Tristan’s head up to face him.

“Are you going to keep teasing me?”

Tristan smiles, fitting his palms around Vasco’s hips, thumbs tracing the lines of his tattoos on his bones.

“You wouldn’t love me if I didn’t.”

He leans in, noses against the bulge of Vasco’s erection through his undergarments, dampens the thin fabric with his tongue as Vasco clings to his hair. It is on the edge of a promise, the vein in Vasco’s cock tender with his pulse, quickening with every slow, wet drag until his outline is tenting against the shorts.

“_Off_,” Vasco hisses, and Tristan faithfully tugs the fabric down, curls his fingers tight around Vasco’s shaft before it can spring free, and sucks him into his mouth to show his devotion.

Vasco curses, curls his toes and bucks forward all at once as his cock throbs between Tristan’s lips, Tristan’s tongue soft as it shapes along the underside of his shaft and he slowly drags it back, then forward again.

The need tenses in Vasco's spine, trembles between his hips as Tristan takes him deeper,into his throat, the tip of his nose pressed into Vasco’s soft hairs as he swallows around him and Vasco exhales like the air was ripped from his lungs, gasping it out as he holds on to Tristan.

But it’s not enough.

His hunger has teeth, insatiable beneath his skin as Vasco yanks at Tristan’s hair, pulls the mouth off his cock as the lips release with a wet pop, shoving him backward and Tristan tips over without resistance, falling against the carpet onto his elbows.

Tristan’s hands grab at Vasco’s ass as Vasco positions himself above him, pushing Tristan down further until he’s flat on his back with Vasco’s thighs on either side of his head, Vasco’s hand fisting into his hair again.

“Take it,” he hisses and Tristan does, taking Vasco’s erection as it’s shoved into his mouth once more, hard enough to make him choke when Vasco rolls his hips and yet Tristan’s hands continue to cling to Vasco’s ass, trying to pull him impossibly closer, fingers pressing into skin like he_ needs_ it.

So Vasco gives him what he wants, fucking his mouth in short, shallow thrusts while Tristan keeps his lips nice and tight around his shaft, moaning softly around him. Vasco drives forward again with a jerk deep into Tristan’s throat, the edges of Tristan’s beard tickling against his skin and almost intensifying the pleasure thrumming through his erection, like sparks lighting up.

Tristan’s head is pressed back into the carpet and pinned down as he nearly suffocates again, tears forming in the corners of his eyes and yet he keeps grabbing at Vasco, as if he could find his release like this.

But it’s _still _not enough.

Vasco pulls away again to look at the beautiful mess he made.

Wetness covers Tristan’s flushed cheeks as a thin trickle of saliva slips down from the corner of his mouth to his chin, and he looks desperate for it, lips parted as he pants hot and heavy like a bitch in heat.

Vasco shifts lower to straddle Tristan’s chest instead, running a hand down the front of Tristan’s shirt, but he doesn’t need Tristan’s clothes off for this.

“Stay.”

He carefully maneuvers with his legs to turn himself around and hears a sharp inhale of breath from behind him, followed by Tristan’s hands greedily grasping at his hips while Vasco leans down over Tristan’s trousers, undoing the button and yanking them down as his mouth waters at the sight of the thick bulge trapped beneath the fabric.

Just as he slides Tristan’s undergarments down, lips close around the head of his cock again, hands guiding his hips a little bit further back and making Vasco’s thighs part wider as he exhales a pleased moan. His back arches with the drag of Tristan’s mouth over his shaft, lowering himself further down for Tristan who laps at him without reprieve.

It makes it more difficult but also more rewarding to focus on Tristan’s cock, hard and hot in Vasco’s fingers as he pumps it and sucks at the head, eliciting a moan from Tristan that reverberates delectably around his own shaft and makes his thighs tremble with it.

It’s a give-and-take shared between them; Vasco is as fixated on bringing Tristan pleasure as Tristan is on making him moan in turn. Vasco thinks he would love to come like this, right down Tristan’s throat with Tristan in his mouth, but Tristan has other ideas.

The hands on Vasco’s hips suddenly push him forward, Tristan’s cock nearly slipping out of Vasco’s mouth as fingers massage his ass cheeks, parting them wider and Vasco realizes what Tristan is up to only a moment before he feels it.

The drag of Tristan’s tongue, hot and wet over his puckered hole, shamelessly licking at him and now Vasco purposefully breaks his lips off Tristan’s cock to gasp, eyes squeezing shut as his body tenses completely with the sheer intimacy of Tristan mouth on him.

He looks over his shoulder, down to where he can see the top of Tristan’s head from behind his hips as he uses the tip of his tongue to press against Vasco and Vasco loses all his breath as he leans back down onto his elbows, breathing hard with every obscene groan torn from his mouth. It’s all he can do to grab hold of Tristan’s erection, stroking him and sucking at the tip with fervor, shudders of pleasure weakening his knees that burn against the carpet but he doesn’t care.

There’s a hum in Tristan’s throat, a loving hymn as he moans against Vasco like the taste of him is salvation. His hips twitch up into Vasco’s hand working his cock and Vasco, even through his own rush of pleasure, burns to have Tristan come in his mouth and so he keeps pumping him, hisses in between as Tristan’s mouth sucks at him, tongues against him almost deep enough to go into him.

“Come for me,” Vasco breathes, hot against Tristan’s skin to coax him as his wrist keeps working, fingers tight around Tristan’s shaft and for the first time Tristan breaks away from Vasco’s hips with a gasp, a deep groan that resounds through the room. “Come for me, Tristan.”

With a growl in his throat and his fingernails digging into the skin of Vasco’s hips, Tristan comes and Vasco catches it in his mouth—just like he wanted—lips closing around Tristan's erection and sucking him down to the base. Tristan’s breath shudders, entire body tensing as he pushes his hips up against Vasco as far as he can go.

And yet even through his own orgasm, Tristan pulls Vasco’s ass back, leans up and swallows his cock like he needs it more than he needs to enjoy his release, and Vasco—just like he needed—comes down Tristan’s throat with his lips around Tristan's shaft, perfection captured in that single moment.

Tristan continues to suck on him right after and Vasco thinks he might fall apart on top of him. Raw and oversensitive, he presses his forehead down against Tristan’s hip, bearing it until he can’t take it anymore and he pulls away, rolling over to collapse onto the carpet on his back.

They’re both silent as they catch their breaths and come down from the highs they reached. Vasco continues to stare up dazedly at the ceiling when he hears Tristan move, pants pulled back on and sitting upright in the corner of his eyes. He feels Tristan’s gaze on him and the carpet is starting to dig uncomfortably into his bare skin when he hears a sudden laugh.

With some effort, Vasco leans his head up to look questioningly at Tristan, when he notices the reason for the laughter by himself.

His bandage is leaking through with blood.

“Admittedly,” Vasco considers as he slowly sits up, “this was not the brightest idea we’ve ever had.”

Tristan shakes his head with an amused smile, getting up to his feet and grabbing the cloth and bandages they’d put aside before, kneeling down by Vasco’s side.

He unwraps the bloodied dressings to start all over again, with the tenderness of a worshipper’s prayer in his hands.


End file.
